Zalecając się do Harry'ego Pottera
by Ilianka
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania Mahaliem, w którym Harry Potter staje przed trudnym wyborem, który odmieni jego życie. HP/DM i HP/SS


**Tytuł oryginalny: **Wooing Harry Potter

**Autor:** Mahaliem

**Tłumaczenie:** Ilianka

**Korekta:** Pauri-chan

**Pairing:** HP/SS i HP/DM

**Rating:** PG-13

**Zgoda: **Jest

**Podziękowania: **

Dziękuję **Daiquiri** za czuwanie nad zgodnością tłumaczenia z oryginałem i pomoc w przetłumaczeniu kilku trudnych zdań, a także dziękuję **Pauri-chan** za wsparcie i ciągłe namawianie mnie do tłumaczenia.

**Zalecając się do Harry'ego Pottera**

_Dawno, dawno temu, Harry Potter stanął twarzą w twarz z okropnym wyborem._

- Nie ma mowy, do cholery! – krzyknął Harry.

Minister Magii Scrimgeour uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi. - Myślę, że propozycja ministerstwa jest bardzo hojna. W końcu popełniłeś morderstwo z premedytacją.

Usta Harry'ego otworzyły się na moment. – Zabiłem Voldemorta!

- I przyznajesz się do tego faktu dobrowolnie, co bierzemy pod uwagę w naszych rozważaniach. Voldemort, nawet będąc Czarnym Panem, nadal pozostawał człowiekiem.

- Świetnie! – stwierdził Harry opryskliwie, machając rękami. – Wrzuć mnie do Azkabanu. Cholera, niech dementor mnie pocałuje, ale nie poślubię Śmierciożercy.

Scrimgeour spojrzał na Harry'ego z góry w sposób, który przypominał mu dezaprobujący wzrok McGonagall.

- Świat czarodziejów jest mały. Jeśli wykluczymy dobry procent naszej populacji, nigdy nie przetrwamy. Dlatego potrzebujemy bardzo widocznego przykładu, odkładając na bok dzielące nas różnice. Małżeństwo Chłopca, Który Zabił Voldemorta ze Śmierciożercą będzie idealne.

Jeśli była jedna rzecz, którą Harry naprawdę kochał, był to właśnie świat czarodziejów. Dzielnie dla niego walczył. Dla niego prawie zginął. Jeśli musi wziąć ślub, by go ocalić, zrobi też i to.

Całe jego szlachetne oburzenie wyciekło z niego i Harry osunął się na najbliższe krzesło. - Przypuszczam, że wybraliście już dla mnie narzeczonego?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Ministerstwo nigdy nie zrobiłoby takiej rzeczy. – Scrimgeour położył pergamin na swoim biurku. – Pozwoliliśmy sobie zawęzić obszar poszukiwań. Śmierciożercą musiał być ktoś, powiedzmy, nieco bardziej niejednoznaczny w swoich działaniach. Nie postrzegany przez społeczeństwo jako całkowicie zły. Ponadto postanowiliśmy, że rozsądnie byłoby, gdyby twój małżonek nie był zdecydowany cię zabić.

- Rzeczywiście znalazłeś Śmierciożercę, który nie darzy mnie nienawiścią?

Scrimgeour potrząsnął głową.

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Oni cię nienawidzą, po prostu nie chcą twojej śmierci.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy ta sytuacja może być gorsza.

- Czy mogę zobaczyć listę? - spytał grzecznie.

Scrimgeour podał mu pergamin.

Były na niej tylko dwa nazwiska. Harry patrzył na nie przez chwilę, zanim skoczył na równe nogi.

- Nie ma mowy, do cholery!

~*~*~

- Minister rozkazał ci poślubić Śmierciożercę? – zapytała Hermiona.

Harry kiwnął posępnie głową, siadając naprzeciwko Hermiony i Rona w kuchni, przy stole na Grimmauld Place 12.

- To ma polityczny sens – powiedział Ron. Kiedy pozostali odwrócili się by spojrzeć na niego, kontynuował. – Scrimgeour wie, że kiedyś możesz zagrozić jego stanowisku. Może nie teraz, ale za kilka lat. W ten sposób przywiąże cię do Śmierciożercy i jeśli kiedykolwiek mu się sprzeciwisz, będzie rozpowiadał jak on na ciebie wpływa.

Hermiona zamyśliła się na chwilę. – To prawda, ale zastanawiam się, czy małżeństwo ze Śmierciożercą może być również korzystne dla Harry'ego. Aktualnie istnieje sporo animozji między nimi.

- Oni _byli_ źli – wtrącił Harry.

- Nie powiedziałam, że niechęć była bezpodstawna. Niestety są rodziny, gdzie jeden z członków był po stronie Voldemorta, lecz społeczeństwo czarodziejów zachowuje się jakby cała reszta również była. Wujek Mandy Brocklehurst był Śmierciożercą, ale ze sposobu, w jaki traktują ich ludzie można by pomyśleć, że cały klan maszerował wokoło w maskach. Małżeństwo Harry'ego przyczyniłoby się do wyeliminowania tych uprzedzeń. Wielu postrzega Harry'ego jako mistrza.

- Nie chcę być niczyim mistrzem – mruknął Harry. – I na pewno nie chcę wychodzić za mąż. Szczególnie za kogoś, kogo wybrało ministerstwo.

Hermiona pochyliła się.

– Jakie są opcje?

Harry wymamrotał coś.

- Kto? – zapytał Ron.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

- Draco Malfoy i Severus Snape.

- Co! – krzyknął Ron.

Hermiona z trudem wzięła oddech i zakryła usta dłonią.

- Jestem skazany – powiedział posępnie Harry.

- Tłustowłosy frajer i ten palant? – powiedział Ron z niedowierzaniem.

- Cofam wszystko, co powiedziałam o mistrzu. – Hermiona zapewniła Harry'ego. – Nie możesz tego zrobić!

- Muszę.

Ron ciągle kręcił głową. – Smarkerus Snape i Fretka?

- Jestem pewna, że znajdziemy sposób, żeby zmienić zdanie Ministerstwa.

- Nie wiem jak.

- Mroczny drań i nasz odwieczny wróg. – Głos Rona zaczął słabnąć.

Hermiona poklepała Harry'ego po ramieniu.

- Jestem pewna, że ani Malfoy, ani Profesor Snape nie zgodzą się na taki układ.

- I tu się mylisz. Któregokolwiek nie wybiorę, zostanie w Azkabanie na całe życie z innymi żyjącymi Śmierciożercami.

Ron bełkotał coś pod nosem.

- Jak zdecydujesz? – zapytała Hermiona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Ministerstwo zorganizowało szereg prywatnych spotkań dla mnie, abym poznał ich lepiej. Jakbym kiedykolwiek _chciał _poznać ich lepiej. Znam ich aż za dobrze.

Gdy Ron nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, zarówno Hermiona jak i Harry odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na niego. Jego puste spojrzenie i luźna szczęka potwierdzały oczywisty fakt, że szok go jeszcze nie opuścił.

Wypuszczając długie, cierpiętnicze westchnienie, Hermiona podniosła się na nogi i złapała Rona za ramię. - Lepiej zabiorę go do domu – powiedziała do Harry'ego. – Informuj nas na bieżąco co się dzieje. W międzyczasie przeprowadzę badania i sprawdzę, czy Ministerstwo ma prawo zmuszać cię do małżeństwa wbrew twojej woli.

Z głośnym „pop" Hermiona aportowała się razem z Ronem, zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

Następnym razem, gdy Czarny Pan postanowi przejąć świat czarodziejów, Harry pozwoli mu na to.

~*~*~

Harry przełknął głośno, kiedy Severus Snape pojawił się w pokoju, który Ministerstwo wyznaczyło na miejsce ich spotkań.

Pokój był prosty, ale czysty. Na wyposażenie składał się stół z dwoma krzesłami i kanapa pod ścianą. Harry popatrzył niespokojnie na kanapę, a potem usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i czekał na przybycie Snape'a.

Snape był skuty kajdanami i utykał poprzez ciężkie łańcuchy z żelaznymi kinkietami przymocowanymi naokoło jego kostek. Tonks, która go eskortowała, machnęła różdżką, a kinkiety oraz kajdanki otworzyły się i runęły na ziemię. Następnie wyciągnęła z kieszeni mały dzwonek i zadzwoniła nim. Kilka zakrytych półmisków z jedzeniem pojawiło się na stole wraz z dwoma miejscami siedzącymi. Mrugnęła do Harry'ego i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Snape stał sztywno, jakby połknął kij, rozcierając nadgarstki w miejscach, gdzie kajdanki odcisnęły swój znak.

- Profesorze Snape – powiedział Harry, drżący głos zdradzał jego zdenerwowanie. – Czy dołączy pan do mnie przy obiedzie?

- Nie mam ochoty gdziekolwiek do ciebie dołączać – odpowiedział wyniośle. – Ministerstwo nie dało mi jednak wielkiego wyboru w tej kwestii.

- Cóż, to nie był mój pomysł. – Harry wskazał na jedzenie. – Zmarnuje się, jeśli tego nie zjemy.

Snape zbliżył się z niechęcią, jakby stół był narzędziem tortur, i powoli usiadł.

- Zobaczymy, co Ministerstwo uważa za właściwy posiłek – stwierdził Harry, podnosząc pokrywki.

Jeden półmisek zawierał pieczonego kurczaka. Kolejny zbyt długo gotowaną mieszankę warzywną. Były tam też bułki.

- Nie wygląda to na nic specjalnego – powiedział Harry. Podniósł wzrok na Snape'a i natychmiast pożałował tych słów.

Snape wpatrywał się w jedzenie jakby zawierało wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Całe jego ciało skłaniało się ku niemu, pozornie przyciągany przez unoszącą się parę z półmisków.

Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że posiłki w Azkabanie były prawdopodobnie skąpe. Głodował wystarczająco dużo razy w dzieciństwie i w trakcie wakacji, by wiedzieć, jak to jest. Snape zapewne próbował zachować odrobinę samokontroli, żeby nie sięgnąć i chwycić jedzenia.

- Pozwól że ci nałożę – powiedział Harry, przejmując kontrolę. Nałożył kurczaka i warzywa, upewniając się, że Snape otrzyma wyjątkowo obfitą porcję. Był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszała ciche „dziękuję".

Następne pół godziny spędzili jedząc. Kiedy Harry skończył małą porcję, jaką sobie nałożył, twierdząc, że jest już pełny, pozwolił Snape'owi zjeść większość. Kiedy półmiski opustoszały, Snape spoglądał na nie łakomie, by upewnić się, że żaden zbłąkany kawałek nie pozostał na dnie.

- Profesorze – odezwał się Harry. – Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy przedyskutować powód naszego spotkania.

- Powiedziano mi, że muszę cię poślubić. Miniterstwo grozi, że zgniję w Azkabanie, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Po zaobserwowaniu niepowodzeń w twoich związkach z panną Chang i panną Weasley nie dziwi mnie, że musisz korzystać z takich metod by pozyskać małżonka.

- To nie był mój wybór – powiedział Harry zawzięcie. – W rzeczywistości moja sytuacja była podobna – małżeństwo lub Azkaban. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że mogę zdecydować, kogo poślubić.

Snape uniósł wysoko brwi.

- Mogę też poślubić Draco Malfoya – odpowiedział Harry na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

Zachmurzona mina pojawiła się na twarzy Snape'a. – Czy ty informujesz mnie, że współzawodniczę właśnie w zawodach o twoją rękę z panem Malfoy'em? Że jeden z nas spędził swoje życie w Azkabanie, a drugi z tobą?

- Tak.

- Zdumiewające. Ministerstwo wreszcie znalazło sposób, by uczynić uwięzienie w Azkabanie pociągającym?

- Świetnie. Jeśli tak czujesz, to dlaczego nie zapukasz do drzwi i nie powiesz Tonks, by cię zabrała z powrotem?

- Powinienem! – Snape wstał i zrobił dwa kroki w stronę drzwi, kiedy na stole pojawiło się ciasto.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał uważnie na ciasto, a potem na Harry'ego.

- Przypuszczam, że jest jakaś rekompensata za wybranie ciebie zamiast Azkabanu.

Harry popatrzył na Snape'a ze złością. – Tak, ale dlaczego miałbym wybrać ciebie, zamiast Malfoy'a?

Snape zastanowił się przez chwilę nad tą sprawą, zanim przemówił. – Ze mną nauczysz się lokalizacji każdej erogennej części twojego ciała i dowiesz się, jak wrażliwe są. Poczujesz katusze z bycia powoli i subtelnie pobudzanym, aż wszystkie twoje zakończenia nerwowe będą gorące, bolące, pragnące; aż wysłane przez nie wiadomości o pragnieniu i pożądaniu będą krążyć w twoich żyłach, do czasu, gdy nie przestaniesz myśleć, stając się tylko ciałem stworzonym z żądzy. Nauczę cię jęczeć na mój widok, będziesz stawał się twardy od mojego zapachu i dochodził na dźwięk mojego głosu.

- Ja pieprzę... – mruknął Harry.

- To też.

**~*~*~**

Kiedy Harry wrócił na Grimmauld Place, nadal był częściowo pobudzony. Snape zjadł jego ciasto, wydając nieprzyzwoite odgłosy podczas oblizywania językiem swojego widelca w sposób, który przyciągał zafascynowane spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Hermiona i Ron czekali na niego w salonie

- I co? – zapytał Ron niecierpliwie. – Jak poszło?

- To było, um... interesujące – odpowiedział Harry, opadając na kanapę, i położył jedną z poduszek na kolana.

- Rozmawialiście o możliwości zawarcia małżeństwa? – zapytała Hermiona.

Harry pokiwał głową. – Tak. Nawet wskazał korzyści z poślubienia go.

- Naprawdę? Co ci powiedział?

Rumieniec wystąpił na policzki Harry'ego. – Powiedzmy, że nie sądzę, by Malfoy przebił jego ofertę.

**~*~*~**

Spotkanie Harry'ego z Draco było bardzo podobne do tego ze Snapem. Jedynym wyjątkiem było to, że kiedy Malfoy jadł, jakby nie otrzymywał żadnego odpowiedniego posiłku od tygodni, co w sumie było prawdą, skarżył się na każdy kęs, który był dużo poniżej jego standardów.

Dopiero po skończeniu deseru, który, jak oświadczył Draco, był niedopieczony, przeszli do sedna sprawy.

- Nie będę cię okłamywał, Potter. Jedynym powodem, dla jakiego jestem skłonny wyjść za ciebie, jest to, że nienawidzę Azkabanu bardziej niż idei poślubienia ciebie.

- Pochlebia mi to – powiedział Harry sarkastycznie.

- O to mi chodziło – przyznał Draco.

Draco upił łyk kawy, a następnie ostrożnie odstawił kubek na bok. – Nie powiem, że cię kocham. Zadławiłbym się tymi słowami, ale ty i tak byś mi nie uwierzył. Nie będę również składał obietnic, których według ciebie nie dotrzymam.

- Więc jak chcesz mnie przekonać, że powinienem wybrać ciebie zamiast Snape'a?

Malfoy wstał. Szybkim ruchem zdjął swoje ubranie. Całe ubranie.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Cała postać Draco była gładka i blada. Zbliżył się do Harry'ego, na co jego oddech uwiązł w gardle. Kiedy Draco usiadł na kraju stołu zaraz obok niego, Harry pomyślał, że jego serce wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie do niego. – Przekonany?

**~*~*~**

Hermiona i Ron przyglądali się ciekawie Harry'emu, jak tylko wrócił na Grimmauld Place, czekając na werdykt.

- Argumentacja Draco była wyjątkowo nie do odparcia – wydusił Harry.

~*~*~

Snape spojrzał krzywo na Harry'ego, gdy ten jadł ostatnie kęsy deseru podczas ich kolejnego spotkania. – Dlaczego nadal to robimy? – warknął. – Powiedz Ministrowi jaką podjąłeś decyzję i będzie z tym koniec.

- J... ja nie podjąłem jeszcze decyzji.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się, kiedy przyswajał tę informację. – Co takiego zrobił pan Malfoy?

- On... – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – On rozebrał się.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Snape gapił się na Harry'ego.

- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział w końcu. – Słyszałeś opowiadania czarownic na temat mężczyzn z długimi nosami, prawda?

- Co?

Snape spiorunował wzrokiem Harry'ego na tą demonstrację głupoty. – To znaczy, że mężczyźni z długimi nosami są równie dłudzy gdzieindziej.

Harry pokręcił głową kompletnie zmieszany. – Nie rozumiem, po co mi to mówisz.

Snape zaczerwienił się, rozpiął szatę i następnie rozsunął zamek spodni.

Kiedy Harry ujrzał, co Snape tam ukrywał, otworzył szeroko usta.

**~*~*~**

Draco i Harry skończyli posiłek i przenieśli się na kanapę.

- Co do tej sprawy z małżeństwem. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że rozważam wybranie Snape'a.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Draco i rzucił gniewne spojrzenie na zawstydzoną minę Harry'ego. – Pokazał ci swojego penisa, prawda?

- S... skąd wiesz? – wyjąkał Harry.

- Jego rozmiary są legendą.

- Więc rozumiesz, dlaczego ja...

- Czekaj! – przerwał mu Draco. – Nie bądź zbyt pochopny. Są rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz.

- Na przykład?

Draco przysunął się bliżej do Harry'ego, tak, że stykali się bokami.

- Mimo że mam tylko trochę doświadczenia, nie zmieniło to mnie – warknął.

- To... to miłe – westchnął Harry.

- Według niektórych, to bardzo miłe – wyszeptał Draco wprost do uszu Harry'ego. – Nie często można znaleźć w jednej osobie doświadczenie dziwki i ciasność dziewicy.

Harry przełknął.

**~*~*~**

Snape nie był zadowolony z tego, że Harry nadal nie podjął decyzji.

- Nie mam żadnych odruchów wymiotnych – oznajmił Snape podczas obiadu.

Harry odkrył, niemal się dławiąc, że jego własne odruchy wymiotne pracowały zupełnie dobrze.

**~*~*~**

- Jestem niezwykle giętki – oznajmił Draco.

Harry stanął całkiem prosto, słysząc to oświadczenie.

**~*~*~**

- Chcę ich obu – jęknął Harry do Rona i Hermiony.

Ron zemdlał.

**~*~*~**

- Podjąłeś decyzję? – zapytał Scrimgeour. Położył pergamin na biurku, próbując nie ujawnić zbyt wielkiej chęci poznania odpowiedzi.

- Mój przyjaciel, Ron, ma teorię, że powód, abym poślubił Śmierciożercę jest politycznie umotywowany – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Że chcesz zmniejszyć moje szanse na zostanie Ministrem Magii w przyszłości.

Scrimgeour siedział nieruchomo przez kilka sekund, następnie przywdział pogodny uśmiech na twarzy. – To nonsens.

- Moja przyjaciółka, Hermiona, zgadza się z Ronem. Jednakże, myśli, że twój plan się nie powiedzie.

Uśmiech Scrimgeour'a zmienił się w cienką linię. – Przypuszczając, że twoi przyjaciele mają rację co do moich motywów, dlaczego mój plan nie zadziała?

- Ponieważ ona nie uważa, że moje małżeństwo ze Śmierciożercą będzie wystarczające, by mnie zdyskredytować – że mogę nawet uzyskać wsparcie.

- J-jestem pewien, że się myli.

- Nie wiem. Hermiona jest strasznie mądra. Jest najbardziej błyskotliwą czarownicą naszego pokolenia, i takie tam. – Harry westchnął, po czym kontynuował. – Jest bardzo możliwe, że zrobię coś wbrew obyczajom i tradycjom czarodziejskiej społeczności, będę wtedy nieuchronnie skazany na niepowodzenie w wyborach na Ministra.

Scrimgeour ożywił się. – Wbrew obyczajom i tradycjom czarodziejskiej społeczności, mówisz?

- Tak. To musiałoby być coś okropnego, by społeczeństwo się ode mnie odwróciło. Coś gorszego od poślubienia Śmierciożercy. Poślubienie dwóch Śmierciożerców w tym samym czasie może to załatwić. – Harry spojrzał na Scrimgeour'a. – Dobrze, że to się raczej nie wydarzy.

Scrimgeour uśmiechnął się. – Czy wspominałem już, że Ministerstwo może również zdecydować, że należy ukarać cię za bezmyślne zniszczenie kilku bardzo cennych artefaktów należących do założycieli Hogwartu?

**~*~*~**

Niefortunnie, dla Scrimgeour'a, choć wielu członków czarodziejskiej społeczności było zbulwersowanych małżeństwem Harry'ego i z Draco Malfoyem i z Severusem Snapem, większa liczba z nich była pod wrażeniem okazywanej przez Harry'ego odwagi. Kolejną część populacji była onieśmielona przez to, co było mówione o jego wytrzymałości. Inni byli po prostu perwersyjni i uważali Harry'ego za swojego mistrza.

W ciągu niespełna dziesięciu lat, Harry Potter został najmłodszym Ministrem Magii.

_I żył niezwykle długo i szczęśliwie._

**KONIEC**

**~*~*~**

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc mam nadzieję, że będziecie dla mnie wyrozumiali. Pozdrawiam


End file.
